The Anbandoned Soul
by Bolt1998
Summary: Minato didn't die that night. Instead Sarutobi sacrificed himself to seal the entire kyuubi into Naruto. Among the triplet siblings Naruto was chosen to carry the burden. Naruto's blonde hair turned red signifying the Bijuu sealed inside him. Yet everyone mistook it for the Bijuu over the child. Even the parents of the child mistook Naruto for Kyuubi. And Thus our Story begins.
1. Ignorance is Bliss?

**_Hello again guys. I know it's been like 2 years. And I still remember my promise to finish my stories. Fortunately for me and unfortunately for you guys. I have decided to abandon the pokemon story. I don't think I can manage that story. As for The Harry Potter Story, it will be rewritten. As for this one it will be a Naruto story. One that sometimes will follow canon sometimes with my own twists. As for harems, I won't do harems any more. So many character to develop in harems._** ** _Now I know I no longer have the audience I used to. But I am not sure who to pair with naruto._** ** _My main choices are Ino, Koyuki, Ryuzetsu, Fem Haku. Please vote on reviews or pm me._** ** _Now as for what if I leave again. I might , I might not. I can't tell the future. What I do know is that I just graduated and have ateast 3 months free on my hands. So i will write these 3 months at the very least. I no longer have even my old skill in writting . I will have to redevelop it. And I need a beta who knows grammer well. I usually do grammatical mistakes and unintentional spelling mistakes._** ** _So on with the Story_**.

 ** _The Abandoned Soul._**

Summary: Minato didn't die that night. Instead Sarutobi sacrificed himself to seal the entire kyuubi into Naruto. Among the triplet siblings Naruto was chosen to carry the burden. Naruto's blonde hair turned red signifying the Bijuu sealed inside him. Yet everyone mistook it for the Bijuu over the child. Even the parents of the child mistook Naruto for Kyuubi. And Thus our Story begins.

 ** _Chapter 1: Ignorance is Bliss?_**

Naruto sat in the corner of the room, alone. It was his birthday yet no one cared. No one gave him gifts. No one wished him. No one even looked at him. Did he even exist? He sat there alone looking at his so called family celebrating his twin sisters' birthday. So much laughter, so much happiness yet he was alone.

He should have gotten used to it. Every year he hoped would be different yet it's always the same. All along the last 9 years of his life he found no family, no friends. No villagers showed him recognition to confirm his existence. The only reason he was sane was because of his sisters. Cruel they atleast acknowledged his existence by pranking him and putting various blame for the stuff they have done.

But right now he truly felt alone.

To get away from the pain by looking at his so called family he went out in the cold night of october and sat in a bench. The peace and quiet of the night bringing him some sanity back. As the night went by the coldness grew. When the coldness grew unbearble he decided to go inside.

Only for him to see the doors locked and sealed. All night he screamed and pounded the door yet no one opened. Everyone adult succumbed to death and the two sisters ignored the pleas. To them it was their birthday why should this attention seeker get his way.

The noises slowly stopped as the night grew. Naruto's resolve finally broke. He walked into the forest called Training Ground 42. He didn't know what was in there all he knew was he might find some shelter in the forest. He did find shelter.

In the morning adults slowly woke up to see the messy house and unbearable headache. As the guest slowly left the family of five finally felt someone missing they looked to see Naruto gone. Yet none of them cared. Minato ate breakfast and went to hokage tower. While Kushina and the two sister, Naruko and Hinako ate breakfast later and started to train the twins.

As such 2 days went by but no Naruto. Minato grew worried. Not for Naruto's health rather if he escaped Konohagure will lose it's Jinchuuriki. He sent out Anbu to look for him.

That evening the Anbu reported to him.

"Tori, did you find the brat? I think we need to keep him in jail cell so that he can't escape again." Minato said after asking about Naruto.

Tori seemed hesitant to speak. Then he open his mouth.

"Lord Hokage. We did find Naruto but I think it's better if you come and take a look." Tori said very hesitantly.

"What did the brat do this time? Dont tell me he showed his demon powers. They should be sealed. Lets go fast before he does something else." Minato said irritated.

Before Tori could reply Minato got up and started walking. And like a good soldier Tori led Minato to a certain part of the Training Ground 42.

Minato came to a clearing with Tori. It was very beautiful. Yet very peaceful. A little too peaceful. No bird were chriping and no monsterous beast came near. As if the nature was mourning something. This was nothing new to Minato. This was the sign of nature mourning the death of something.

So he looked around and saw a big spot of red around the border of the clearing. He approached the spot each step making his heart grow cold.

Was that a human body? He was no stranger to death yet he rarely saw a body that mutilated. Wait it looks like a human child. A child mutilated by the beast. Such a tragedy. Whose body is it?

He looked towards Tori. Who seemed to be crying. His heart frew colder. What could make a battle hardened warrior cry? He saw the upper half of the body lying face down.

He approached the body and saw the familiar orange jumpsuit. It couldn't be. There must be someone else who wears the same suit right?

The father who always ignored his son thinking he is the kyuubi finally felt something for his son.

His slowly grabbed the shoulder of the body with trembling hands and slowly turned the body upwards.

Minato fell to his knees as tears started dropping from his eyes. It was Naruto and he was no breathing. The pained smile even in death haunted his existence.

He thought the pain will be less as it was the kyuubi after all. But his heart knew it was his son. He saw a different kind of blood spot nearby he went to it with trembling legs.

It was a paper soaked with blood. Written on it with blood was Naruto's last message. He took it with perception of a drunk man.

 **Note**

 **Guess it's my end huh? Well finally I am no longer alone. Atleast the wolves** **know that I exist. I don't know why everyone hates me. But atleast the wolves don't hate me. I wish atleast my family would a...**

The note ended there with Naruto's life snuffed out without allowing him to finish his note.

Minato put the note in his pocket clumsily and approached the only remaining part of Naruto's body. He cradled the small bloody body as if he was alive and started walking towards the village.

Slowly he exited Training Ground 42 and walked towards his home. The people in the streets started cheering thinking the Forth Hokage finally killed the Demon. The celebrations started with lots of laughter and cheering. Yet none of it reached Minato's ears. As he stood in front of his door. He could hear laughter of his wife and two sisters coming from the house.

He slowly twisted the handle of the door with bloody hands. The blood of his own son. As he walked inside his heavy footsteps stopped the laughter in the house.

Naruko yelled, "Dad is here!"

As she and Hinako both rushed to the door. They saw their father standing there with the dead body of Naruto. They both smiled.

"Congrats dad. You finally got rid of the demon. This calls for celebration with lots of ramen." Hinako said while smiling.

Minato looked at his daughters with disbelief and pain. Even they thought he killed his own son.

"Minato got rid of who? Well if it was the civilian council I would be..." Kushina came through the door speaking until she saw the dead body.

It looked awefully like Naruto.

"Minato, who is that you are holding?" Kushina asked going pale with each second.

"I am so sorry Kushina. I failed to protect him." Minato said.

Kushina collapsed then and there the shock too much for her. Her motherly instincts telling it was her son that she lost.

"Girls, take your mother to the hospital." Minato said as he walked towards the Sakura tree in there lawn. He laid Naruto there. He always saw when Naruto felt sad he would sit under the tree for hours.

Then in front of his very eyes. Naruto's body started breaking apart and turning into ash. He tried to grasp back what ever he could but the ashes slipped past his fingers until nothing but a bloody spot under the Sakura tree remained.

All the while Minato grasping the air trying to find the tiniest ash of his son while screaming to the heavens.

 ** _2 weeks later._**

It has been 2 weeks. The village still didn't know any better but the Namikaze family stopped coming to the public. Minato was absent from Hokage duty as well forcing the Anbu commander to act as temporary Hokage.

Kushina woke up 1 week later after passing out. She had been hysterical looking for Naruto all around the village. She even went to her friends house looking for Naruto. But after looking for his for 1 week she retreated within herself. She rarely left her room. She didn't let any one inside.

Minato passed his two week drinking and drowning in sake. No one would recognize the prim and proper Hogake reduced to such a state. He rarely came home.

The two sister were the worst. They thought he was not their brother thats why they shunned him. But the reality slapped them like the bitch it is. They stopped eating, laughing and living even.

 ** _One month after the incident._**

The Namikaze family slowly returned to normal. But they never were the same. Very little laughter cams out of the house. Minato drowned himself in paperwork rather than sake. While Kushina, Naruko and Hinako drowned themselves in training.

 ** _Let's stop the chapter here. And No naruto is not dead. Thats all I am going to say._**


	2. Rebirth? or is it?

**_Hello again. Yeah quite quick... kinda have a lot of time on hand... So the next chapter is here._**

 ** _I saw the review where he pointed out the Kushina was the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi so why did they think Naruto turned into Kyuubi. Well look at it this way. Kushina is an Uzumaki with natural red hair. So when she became Jinchuuriki she didnt take on any traits of the fox. But in Naruto's case he was born with Blonde hair. But after housing the fox his hair became red signifying the fox. Which made them think the fox had taken over Naruto._**

 ** _Now to address the thousand of neglect fics. I read a lot of them. I am mismashing the ideas together. I by no mean am the best writer let alone a good one. But i will try to bring a twist to the usual stories of neglect. I will try to keep my ears open to all ideas._**

 ** _Unlike my previous two stories I do not have everything planned out for this one. I am gonna flow along with the ideas from readers. I do not even have all the notes done while starting the story. For those critisms who really want a good story I will try my best. To those who dont like my spin on this kinda story just cause they seen a lot of stories like this please help yourself to another story. Like you I am also a reader here. And finally for those who hate just cause they can. Go back to your self loathing attention seeking life. If you dont want to read story written by the writer on his own idea and imagination then why are you on fanfiction? Sorry for the rant. This paragraph was not originally writen until publishing of the chapter. I know there's more than a thousand stories like this in fanfiction and most of them unfinished you dont need to remind me every second. I hope none of you take offence to my ramblings._**

 ** _Final issue i need a beta reader. I am not the best grammer man. So need someone to check those up._**

 ** _Right now votes are:_**

 ** _Mei: 1_**

 ** _Koyuki: 1_**

 ** _Fem Haku: 1_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 **Chapter 2: Rebirth? Or is it?**

The last thing naruto remembered was being attacked by a giant bear. Everything after that seemed blur. He saw the bear eating someone's lower half. Some unfortunate bastard lost his legs. His vision darkened. He heard some howls. The bear roared before leaving. He was alone again. But something soft was whining against him. Something so soft that be can sleep against it. And sleep he did.

But now he was in some white place of nothingness. The only thoughts in his head was after life was boring.

But a laughter broke his brooding. He looked around but nothing was there. Was he going mad?

"No, dear child, you are not going mad or hearing crazy stuff." A voice said.

"Who are you? And how do you know what I am thinking?" Naruto asked bashfully but in the inside he was a scared 9 year old boy.

A figure came into view. He was a very old man. He was wearing what looked like a Haori with comma sybols all around the neck. He was holding onto a staffwhich had many rings on it. Behind nine black orbs were floating. But what was truly wierd about him was his eyes.They were purple with layer upon layer of rings. He also had two horns. Considering he had whiskers it's no big deal having a few horns right?

"So Oji-san what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto with a curious face.

"This is my home. I usually just float around here. It is a surprise that you were able to reach place. This is the plane between life and death. If you were to ask me then something is keeping you from dying and moving on." Said the old man all the while floating in the same place.

"So who are you old man? And why are you here? What is keeping you from passing over to the other side?" Asked Naruto.

"I am who invented ninshu, I am the Sage of Six Paths. I am here for the same reason as you. My mother's presence hold me back from moving on. When the seal on my mother is broken I will be needed once again. So I await here to help those who follow the ninshu." The old man said.

As they were talking Naruto all of a sudden started to become transparent.

"What's happening to me old man?" Naruto asked in a panic.

"It seems you are being taken back to the realm of the living. Something tells me this will not the last time we meet. See you soon Naruto Uzumaki." The sage explained.

"Oh ok. See you soon then old man." Naruto smiled before he completely vanished.

Naruto woke up in a dark place this time completely contrast to before. He looked around to see light pouring thourgh a hole. He pushed towards the hole. Chipping it until it grew big enough for him to get out. When he got out the first thing he saw was a room filled to the brim with scrolls. When he looked back he saw a big tree.

He just came out of a tree. Does that mean that the tree is his mother now? Then he looked forward to see a counter in front of him with a scroll.

 **The Scroll.** **Welcome Uzumaki. This body was given to us by the sun goddess herself. She told us to protect it till the soul of the body returned. We waited for almost a thousand years. But you didn't come. But now we are at war. The Uzumaki village has fallen. Very few of us remains. Even now the enemies are looking for and killing any survivors. So we are sealing this chamber completely with all our secrets and scrolls.** **We hope that these scroll help you become the warrior you were destined to be. And may the sun goddess watch over you.**

Naruto was worried about his food and water now. If he was sealed where would he find food and water. So he decided to look around the huge room for any exits. While he didn't find exits he did food and water sealed inside a time frozen sealing scroll.

He didn't know how to summon the food so he started reading the scrolls to find out how to summon the food. The first scroll he found had been the Shadow Clones Jutsu that was given to Konohagakure as a peace offering. He saw it was a very useful scroll from everything he read. It took him 2 hours to learn the jutsu.

After learning the jutsu he summoned 20 clones and told them to search for the scroll that teaches how to unseal the food.

Everyday he summoned lots of clones and instructing them to do various training. With the usual ability of clones memories going to the original and the huge reserves of an Uzumaki, he could master jutsus in record time. While this left him only to train his body and reflexes.

For the next 4 years of his life he trained and trained until he no longer could. He was ready to go back to the world that had abandoned him. He approached the barrier that separated him from the rest of the world. The rock wall that the Uzumaki elders created to keep him safe.

An orange blur shot out of his lower back as it hit the wall it exploded into pieces of rock. He looked back and and used a katon jutsu to burn the scrolls as per instruction of the Uzumaki elders. He walked out of the ancient cave to search for his future.

 **Yeah it's small but with this chapter introductions are over. Expect the next chap by Thursday. Adios.**


	3. Waves on White Sand

**_Hello. This is Bolt again. Yeah I know the chaps were small. Sorry about that. I will try to keep each chapter above the 3.5k word mark. And thanks for support in the reviews. It makes a writer day when he find outs atleast someone likes his written story. I will try not to disappoint._** ** _Sometime people are too narrow minded._**

 ** _Come on mate if someone close dies in front of you and you are struck with grief and a friend faint because of that death. Will you have the right mindset to make the right decision? That is what happened in Minatos case. When Kushina fainted Minato was not in the right mindset to decide anything. Thats why he told the twins to take Kushina to the hospital and even didnt check on._**

 ** _And I still am in need of a beta reader. Checking in with someone atm._**

 ** _Right Now the votes stand:_**

 ** _Ino : 2_**

 ** _Koyuki : 2_**

 ** _Mei : 2_**

 ** _Fem Haku : 1_**

 **Chapter 3: Waves on white Sand.**

Naruto expected a green forest and chriping of birds to greet him. Yet once again in his life he was met with complete silence. In the Cave behind him was a different kind of silence one you can push through but this one in not someting you can push through. The silence was overbearing. It was as if time had stopped around the ruined village of the Uzumaki.

It was not a pleasant sight to see as in each and every he could see the hope and happiness of the once mighty and peaceful people. It seemed the entire world hated peace. As he walked the street skeletons of the Uzumaki came to view. Children, Old people, women nothing was spared

He looked inside houses to see their culture first hand without the writings of scrolls. He was once again met with emptiness. The offenders had looted each and everything. The house had been looted barren. Not even a cup or a pen remained.

He kept walking down the street. Each skeleton burning his heart more and more with desire to see peace and burn those who would rather see war. As he reached thhe gate of the village the Swirl sign still stood strong. He took a deep breath and finally passed through the gate. He finally left the place he called home for 4 years.

As he left the village he saw smoke rising from somewhere outside the wall. He decided to approach it. Once he reached it he saw a bandit camp. They were taking swigs from ale and laughing among themselves.

He saw them talking about something so he decided to listen in. He moved to a spot where he could hear them properly.

"Did you see the face of the brat? Huh? Did you? It was so funny. Eyes were so big. Beging for some mercy." The first one said.

"I would say the mother was fun. A fine piece she was. Alas she lasted only a while. She was quite tight being a mother and all you know." The second one said.

"The loot was good too. 200 copper coins. It will last us atleast 1 month." The first one said.

" As if. We have the money we spend it. We can always get more. As no one will ever look for us." The third one said. He looked to be the leader with fancy clothing.

"With the rebellion going on in Kiri, it's very good for business. When we raid Anti-Kekkai faction we are the rebels. And when we raid rebels we are the Yagura faction." A forth one said.

"I am feeling an itch downstairs. Let's get us some woman tommorow." The leader said.

Naruto hearing enough decided to intervene.

"I don't think you'll be getting anything after today." Naruto said as he came out of the bush.

Most of them shook off their daze and picked up their weapons.

"Guys chill out, what can this kid do? Kid tell me where you mother is and I will let you go." The leader said.

"I would have told you my where is if she was nearby after all even she would have no problem kicking your ass." Naruto said while looking at his nail.

"This guy thinks he is strong. Lets teach this brat a lesson." The leader said smugly.

"Ay!" The rest of them said as they started to approach Naruto.

An orange blur shot through them and the next moment 3 out the 12 deviants were decapitated.

When the Bandits saw three of them dead, anger over took them. They charged at our hero. After an orange flurry of attacks all that remained was the leader.

He looked as if the Shinigami was in front of him. He started begging for mercy. But no mercy would be granted as they were beyond mercy.

With one quick slash of Orange the leader was headless too.

"That was over quick. They didnt put up much of a fight. I better get out of here. With the rebellion in Kiri it would be troublesome to stay here." Naruto said as he didnt want to get involved in a war.

"I better find some nearby village to gather some more info about the current world. If I remember correctly the Land of Waves should be right across the Sea. It should be a 2 hour run distance. Here goes nothing." Naruto starting running above the water while thinking that to himself outloud.

 **While in Konohagakure...** **In the Hokages Office...**

"Minato, team 7 is here." Kushina said as she came through the door.

" Come in, Kushina, Hello Naruko and Hinako. So what mission do we have for you today?" Minato said as he looked through the Mission.

"Dad, no more D rank missions. I might kill Tora next time I have to catch her." Naruko said.

"It's not that bad Naruko." Minato started but the glare the twins sent his way made him stop.

"Ok. If your sensei agrees then I will give you a C rank mission that is an Escort mission to wave." Minato said.

Naruko and Hinako immediately looked at Kushina with hopeful eyes. Kushina looked to the third person in the Team Ino Yamanaka. Who also looked hopefully at her.

She sighed and said, "Fine, Minato you can give them the mission. I will look after them."

" That doesn't ease my worries even a bit." Minato said as Kushina glared at him.

As Minato stamped the mission and gave it to Kushina he said "Listen to your sensei Kids. In real life missions nothing goes as expected."

"Go home and Pack for one week. Tomorrow morning we will meet the client and head out to Wave." Kushina said.

Then she started walking with her team outside the hokage tower towards their homes until Ino had to take a different route. Then it was only the three of them that entered their house.

As they walked into the house they looked towards the yard. There dead Sakura tree stood there alone as its partner in silence was no longer there. The last sign of Narutos presence slowly fading away. Kushina never gave up trying to revive the tree.

The family could only sigh as they could not change the past.

 **The Next Morning...**

The all girl team was waiting in front of the gate. Waiting for their client. Who was nowhere to be seen. It was almost noon when a drunk old man approached them.

"Are you the ones escorting me? You don't look like much. I am not sure three little girl and a pretty woman can protect me." The client said.

"I assure you we are more than enough to protect you from simple bandits. Unless you are expecting something else." Kushina said gritting her teeth not realising how close to the truth she was.

"No, no. It's all ok. Let's head out to Wave." The client said hasility rousing suspicion for the first time in Kushina's mind.

"By the way I am Tazuna. I am an old builder from Wave." The client smiling showing his half missing teeth.

"I am Naruko old man. And I will maybe sure you reach Wave, Dattebayo." Naruko said showing a V sign.

"I am Hinako. Naruko's twin sister. And I will do my best to protect you." Hinako said curtly.

"I am Ino Yamanaka. The heir of Yamanaka clan. I can walk inside my enemies minds." Ino said while making creepy motions with her fingers.

"And I am Kushina Uzumaki. Mother of Hinako and Naruko. Wife of the Forth Hokage." Kushina said somewhat smugly.

Tazuka turned white thinking he just insulted the Forth Hogake's wife. Then he looked towards the sky to see it was almost noon. They must hurry else night will fall with night they will get the chance to strike.

"We should not wait around any longer. Let's go." Tazuna said while he started walking outside the gate.

As the threats were supposed to be only bandits they didn't bother with any diffensive formation.

They walked for two hours straight. Joking with each other and talking about stuff.

"So Kushina-sama, the twins have any siblings? They seem so close. I bet they love their siblings to death." Tazuna said seeing Naruko and Hinako having fun.

"We h-had a son. Originally they we-were t-triplets." Lushina stoped taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean by that? What happened to him?" Tazuna asked.

"My son was attacked and killed by some wild animals when we were uh ... busy..." Kushina said hesitantly.

"I am so sorry you must have loved him dearly. What cruel ..." Tazuna continued but Kushina didn't hear any of that as a tear slid down her cheek.

She was so engrossed in thoughts she didn't botice the puddle in the street. But the Twins did. Hinako rushed ahead acting as if she didn't see it. Then she threw a Kunai at the puddle only for two blurs to shoot out of the puddle. The kunai Hinako threw had hit one of the blurs. It was slower that the other blur cause of the injury. Naruko made quick work of him but slitting hus throat.

Seeing the ninja dieing the other one charged at them even faster and hit Naruko on the stomach hard enough for her to throw up. Hinako and Ino rushed in to try and help Naruko. Ino was slapped aside with a hand handed slap. While in took a little more time for Hinako to go down it didn't take more than ten seconds.

The ninja approached fallen Naruko who was writhing on the ground holding her stomach.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER. NOW I WILL CURVE YOU INTO A HEADSTONE FOR HIM." He said a he poised a knife above Naruko's heart who was frozen in fear.

Kushina was seeing Naruto's dead body all over again. No she couldn't let this happen again. Never. No one will hurt her precious Naruko.

She screamed as Adamntine Chains shot out of her back and bound the ninja. She then walked slowly but with a aura of a demon and slowly and painfully slit the ninja's throat.

She then rushed to Naruko and saw that she was ok. No major injury. She looked over to Hinako and Ino, who were getting up slowly.

She then looked at Tazuna. "Why were the Demon Brothers after you? You said you wanted protection from us on the road from bandits. That was a C rank mission. With the Demon Brothers this mission is atleast B rank. We are leaving." Kushina said glaring at Tazuna.

"Please don't. I didn't have the money to afford a B or A ranked mission. This C rack mission payment was gathered from our entire village.Please don't leave." Tazuna begged.

"No! We are leaving. I am not risking my chirldrens life in this mission. I already lost a son. I am not losing anyone else." Kushina said.

"No mother we are not leaving, it seems like they need our help." Naruko said confidently.

"Yes mother, we are going to Wave and help them. Naruto would want it too. He would not have left him here." Hinako said.

Kushina looked at Ino.

"I am going too. I won't let my best friends go there alone." Ino said.

Kushina smiled. Naruto would indeed help him. How did they not see such a gentle soul and thought it was the fox.

"Okay. But remember there might be more ninjas. So stay in Alpha 9 formation." Kushina said as they took up formation and started walking.

 ** _Let's put the curtain here. I type from my mobile still. And my hands tire faster on the small keyboard of mobile. So this chapter is hopefully a little bigger.smaller chapter means faster chaps. And pairing vote will go on till chapter 5 or 6. So vote fast. Bolt siging out._**


	4. Tides Change in Wave

**_Hello. Okay I am back. Started writing after waiting out a day. Don't know when it will be finished. It might be finished quickly or might take longer. I have a lot of time on hand like almost the entire 24 hours. But I am only writing when I feel like it or my PC is not nearby. Yeah I spend most of my time on PC playing Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege. Been in that game for 6 months and still am no good. T-T._** ** _Anyway I am not at home, I am sitting at my grands doing nothing so I thought of starting the new chapter._** ** _As for some guy reviewing the same shit in each chapter. 1st if you don't like my first chapter why go to the 2nd afterwards 3rd? Why not leave and find a story to your fitting. You are so lazy that you copy pasted your review to each chapter. So think how much work I have to do bring you a chapter typing each and every letter independently. As for another thing each and every thing you said have already been answered in previous chapters. I will simply delete this kind of ignorant reviews afterwards. There were plenty of flamers none of them i threatened to delete review. Yet this kind of ignorant reviews i wont tolerate you lazy bum. You cant even bother to write reviews for each chap or one as whole. Rather you have to review each chapter and copy paste the same review. Just copy and pasting._** ** _I have found a Beta. Thanks For Being Beta reader Igneel._** ** _Sorry for the rant. Now for the pairing._** ** _Mei: 8._** ** _Koyuki: 6._** ** _Fem Haku: 6._** ** _Ino: 6._** ** _Kurotsuchi: 5._** ** _Yugito: 1._** ** _Fem Sauke: 1._** ** _Samui: 1._** ** _Ryuzetsu:2_** ** _The votes are not completely accurate as about maybe 3 more votes came by the time I wrote this. I might remember to change it, might forget. Just a heads up._** ** _I know you all voted but I am thinking a route to take the story where I might have to either chose Kurotsuchi. Or Yugito. That's just a thought and idea. Or I might need to find a way to make the winning pairing happen with the idea somehow._**

 **Chapter 4: Tides change In the Wave.** **With Naruto...**

As Naruto neared the Village of Wave he decided not to directly come through the sea. Rather he went into the forest. The forest wasn't very deep. It was a healthy shade of green. He walked the rest of the way to the small port. He saw very few boats there. Most of them were small boats. He approached one of them and hired it to cross him the river.

Thankfully he had taken the copper coins from the bandits. It came in handy paying the boat rower.

But as he approached the village it looked deserted. Deserted would not be the right word, it would be more of people were too scared to come outside. Children were begging for food all around the place. Some of them were being abused by some rough looking men. But he decided not to interfere unless something major happens. After all he doesn't want to gain any attention.

But luck never seemed to favor him. As he moved by he heard one of the thugs trying to make a young girl give them a blow job. Naruto turned and looked at him, he was disgusted to see the man had his pants pulled down and was grabbing the girl by her hair.

"If you don't start sucking I will blow your head all over the place. Be a good girl and start sucking. Look I will even give you a copper coin for you effort. Come on get to it." The thug said trying to push the girl into his crotch while it looked like some of his friends were waiting for their turn.

"Hello mister, let her go." Simple but the thought was conveyed properly by Naruto.

"Ha? Do you want something brat? Do you want a go too? Well too bad she is ours." The thug said while his friends chuckled as if he had said something funny.

"No, I am not a monster like you, rather I am here to make sure no harm comes to her." Naruto said all the while seeming aloof.

"Who are you calling a monster? You need some manners put into you kid." The thug and his friends got up as the thug cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner.

"As if a bunch of overgrown fat slouches can even touch me." Naruto said.

The first thug lunged at him. Naruto simply jumped above the thug and booted the thugs head, hard. Very hard it seemed as the thug didn't move again. The second one screamed and tried to do a nasty right hook. But Naruto stepped inside his guard and did a palm strike to his stomach. Making him go to ground holding his stomach writhing in pain.

The third one decided to attempt a sneak attack while Naruto was busy with the other two. As if a mammoth like him could be sneaky. Naruto simply step sided his lunge, making him fall on his face where Naruto kicked his head hard, probably breaking his neck.

The final two thugs decided it would be better to get him together. But Naruto didn't give them the chance. He stepped between them and palmed them both on the face at the same time. Both of them flew at the opposite direction.

Naruto looked at his handiwork as he dusted himself off. He then approached the young girl. She looked to be about 11 years old, maybe younger.

"What's your name little girl?" Naruto asked with a friendly smile.

"I am Shiniko, I was just begging them for some spares. I didn't want to offend them." Clearly misunderstood the girl said.

"It is ok, Shiniki. I don't have much. But here. It's all I have." Naruto said as he handed over 220 copper coins. It would last the girl quite some time.

"Mister, if you give me all your money how will you get food?" She asked worried for her savior.

"No, mister. I am Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, you can call me Naruto or Ni-chan" Naruto said while looking at the cute girl who almost lost everything.

"Ok, Ni-chan. Come with me." Shiniki said as she pulled Naruto along with her to a shop.

All she was able to buy with 220 copper coins was 4 days worth of vegetables for 1 person. The bandits said it would sustain the entire gang for a week. Why was it so over priced here?

She then pulled Naruto into an alley. Naruto saw a few kids hiding behind dumpsters. A few of them came out and asked Shiniki.

"Who did you bring here Shiniki? They might steal our food again." A boy looking around 9 years old said.

"Please don't hurt us mister. Take whatever you want just don't hurt us mister." A girl looking around 12 said.

"He is my Ni-chan. He won't hurt you. He saved me from some mean fat people. He also gave me a lot of money. I bought a lot of vegetables." Shiniki said to them.

Immediately all the kids came outfrom their hiding spot and started the process of cooking. They had forgotten he was there. He was debating whether to leave or stay.

After 30 mins he decided it's best to leave them alone. As he turned around someone pulled his sleave. He looked back to see a kid who might not even be 2 pulling his sleave.

"Nni-chan, aw yow not hun...hun...hungey?" He said trying to get the words right.

"Yes, eat with us Ni-chan." Shiniki said while looking at him with big eyes.

"Yes eat with us." All 20 of them chorused.

A tear slid down Naruto's eyes as he felt their love to his bones. They only had enough for today yet they still wanted to share with him. Then and there he decided he will help them solve whatever problem that was going on in Wave.

He will also make sure these kids have a home before he goes away. But first he needs to get food. With a huge sea around he will have no problem catching lots of fish.

 **With Team 7...**

After two days of walking they reached the border of a river. They could see a dock far in the horizon. Tazuna told them to wait and started waving his hands like a madman.

But his waving made a boat rower come to them.

"It would be best if we don't make a noise at all. We can quietly cross the river in the early morning mist." Tazuna said as he ushered them onto the boat.

The boat took off without so much of a splash. Nothing could be seen more than a few feet. The rower didn't row much as he tried not to make any noise. The river currents slowly carrying them to the other side of the river.

It was a small ride. It took them 30 minutes to reach the other shore. The boat rower dropped them and disappeared into the mist again.

They were all on high alert. Maybe that's why they heard the silent hustle as three kunai struck the bush. They went to see what it was. There was nothing there. A few sticks and a log?

"Girls get ready for fight." Kushina being a sensor warned the girls about incoming chakra signatures.

"Duck." Kushina yelled as she pulled Naruko down with her.

Hinako hearing the warning ducked with Ino and Tazuna.

Just in time too as a massive blade passed above their head and impaled a tree.

Hyper aware of their surroundings they saw a massive man walk out of the mist beside the sword.

"Zabuza Momochi. One of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist. Also known as demon of the mist for killing an entire graduating class." Kushina said warily.

"Why thank you for the introduction. But who are you is the question. Wait, red hair, konoha scum, and a katana? You are the 'Red Hot Habanero of Konoha'." Zabuza said smirking under his bandaged mouth. ( Kinda forgot the name. For now play on with this. Don't feel like bothering Google. Feeling too lazy.)

"Wanna try your luck with me demon?" Kushina said arrogantly.

"But are you sure you are up to par. I heard you went ahead and settled down even had a few kids. Rumor has it one of those kids died. And today you are gonna lose the rest. If those two's appearance is anything to go by they are your kids." Zabuza said smiling showing his shark like teeth.

"As if I would let you get near them. Let's fight. Monster to monster. Demon to demon" Kushina said as she charged at Zabuza while signaling for the girls to stay put.

Kushina moved in swiftly with a kunai. Poised to end it quickly. But Zabuza smirked as he swiped his massive butchering knife in a deadly arc. Not only blocking the kunai. Rather ploughing through it. As the blade neared Kushina a blue chain blocked it's path.

"You think you can beat me? That sword was a gift from the Uzumaki village after the 1st Shinobi War as a peace offering. And you think it can defeat an Uzumaki" Kushina said taunting the enemy as the chains swiped at Zabuza.

"We shall see if this blade can truly make an Uzumaki bleed." Zabuza said as he jumped over the chain towards Kushina.

But a third chain came and hit the airborne Zabuza. While blocked by the blade, the chain did significant damage when it smashed Zabuza into the ground.

After the dust cleared Zabuza was seen standing relatively uninjured other than a few bruises.

"Finally someone who knows how to put up a fight." Zabuza said with an insane glint in his eyes.

Zabuza charged this time. Kushina pulled a chain in his trajectory hoping to slow him down. But he slid under the chain and brought up his sword to cleave Kushina in two. Kushina was able to dodge but just barely as a thin line appeared on her Jounin Vest.

"Fine it seems I must not fool around for the sake of my team and my daughters." Kushina said as Nine Blue Chains shot out of her back and started acting like tails.

Kushina lead the chrage. Zabuza met the charge with his charge. The ground around Kushina's feet cracked as she blocked the strike of the butcher's blade with three of her chains. Two other chains shot out and tried to impale Zabuza. Zabuza jumped back. Two more chains lashed out at him as he was airbourne. Smashing him into the ground the chains started to barrage the spot.

Kushina ducked as the blade went through where her head used to be. Zabuza stood behind her looking like he had seen better days. Where Zabuza stood now layed a tortured log.

Kushina pulled out her katana as she charged once more. But this exchange ended up with Zabuza impaled by the katana. It happened to fast for Zabuza to counter. As she pulled out her katana from the giant man's body ready to decapitate him. Her sensory abilities told her to move, so she jumped out of the way as senbons carpeted where she used to be.

A hunter ninja looka like appeared before Zabuza in a guarding position.

"Zabuza sama we must withdraw." The masked nin said.

"I can take on that woman don't worry." Zabuza said as he stood up.

"I have no doubt you can defeat her with the sloppy way she moves but I am worried about another person." Haku said.

"Who is it?" Zabuza said looking around.

"A cloaked Ninja is standing there. And he seems to not be interested in them. I wouldn't have seen him with how still he is standing. But it was luck that I saw him. I don't think we can take both Her and that ninja." Haku said.

Zabuza decided escape was their best option as he did signs for the mist jutsu and when the mist cleared a few minutes later they were not to be seen.

The cloacked ninja also seemed to have moved on. Team 7 and their client put this chance to good use as they rushed to the village. All the while wondering if the cloacked ninja is an ally or foe.

Ok no more today. Had to delete the fight scene again and again even now it is not satisfactory. Send me your ideas on how to improve the fight scene.


	5. Evil Cleansed by Waves

**_Hello. Yeah I took a small break. Of 4 days maybe. And after posting this chapter there wont be any chaps for 3 weeks with Eid and some other stuff. So yeah. And this chapter will also bring some things to light which I kept hidden. Like Naruto's power , appearance etc._**

 ** _Now to address the second issue. Yes Kushina was the previous Kyuubi holder as is Minato a seal master. But the sealing jutsu was performed by Hiruzen. And the Chapter 1 was named Ignorance is Bliss for a reason. When Naruto's hair turned red after sealing they thought there was some mistake in the sealing and the the kyuubi took over naruto but felt no chakra pressure making them think the chakra was sealed. So they despised Naruto thinking it is Kyuubi and the Kyuubi killed Naruto when taking over him. Now to those who are too narrow minded to see that, if you don't like my fic go away. I don't need your permission to write this fic. Neither do I need your opinion. I have plenty of good and great followers, no one will miss you. I have the right to make Naruto into minato and mess up the entire manga and anime over here in fanfiction. Don't like it? Go read the manga or watch anime. And if your are looking for realism, I don't think you'll find it in this fic or any of my stories. After all ,ninja techniques, time travel, sealing bijuus, and even bijuus themselves are unrealistic._**

 ** _Beta read by Igneel777. Three cheers to you mate._**

 ** _As for the pairing_**

 ** _Mei:_** ** _11._**

 ** _Koyuki: 8._**

 ** _Fem Haku:_** ** _8._**

 ** _Ino: 13._**

 ** _Kurotsuchi: 5._**

 ** _Yugito: 2._**

 ** _Fem Sauke: 1._**

 ** _Samui: 1._**

 ** _Ryuzetsu: 4._**

 ** _Without further ado the next chapter._**

 **Chapter 5: Evil cleansed by Waves.**

Naruto stood among the people of Wave. Although they looked nowhere near as healthy as they should, they were happier and healthier than they were before. Naruto stood amongst them their smiling faces beaming at him. His efforts made their lives a lot easier. The dark grey cloak wearing red haired ninja became a messiah to them.

Naruto's signature shadow clone jutsu was well known to them. After all, he used the infamous jutsu to make new boats of many sizes to help the people catch fish for themselves. He learned from the boat makers of wave themselves. Although he was no master in boat building, the boats made by him were still usable. Add some seals into the mix and he built some solid boats.

He also took it upon himself to teach the people to protect themselves. He taught all the kids and many women basic taijutsu. But he concentrated more on teaching the more advanced taijutsu to the young adults. He was somewhat successful with them as they had not activated their chakra.

He also taught the group of street kids to fend for themselves. He taught them from his own experience. He taught them how to repair their clothes, how to catch fish, how to hunt, and how to gather fruits and berries. He taught them some advanced taijutsu as well.

After that he didn't need to do much. He saw a half built bridge to mainland. He heard there was a builder who was trying to build a bridge to get past Gato's choking strategy. He got to know about Gato after raiding a few bandit camps near by and interrogating them. But he was not able to find the location of his hideout. He also heard Tazuna the builder was coming back from Konoha after going there to buy supplies to build the bridge.

He decided he will stay here till the bridge is built and Gato is dead, then he will find a new path, a new adventure. But for now he needs to find Gato, that fat abomination is very good at keeping his hideout hidden.

 **2 Weeks Later...**

Naruto stood atop the City Hall. The people looked a lot cleaner, and a lot healthier. But he still hasn't been able to find Gato. He is starting to think this guy is a ninja with how good he is at hiding. With no nearby villages having any ninja, he never felt any active chakra network before. But today was different. He felt chakra on the other side of the river as well as two more signatures on the island. So he decided to find out who these two ninjas are.

He tree hopped to the place silently. He got a knack for silence after being alone and in silence for so long. He saw a girl and a huge man. The man had a huge ass sword on his back. He felt the other signature come closer by the second.

"Haku, you stay on the trees. I will take care of the genin team, they seem weak. " Zabuza said with a manic grin.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama, I will be nearby should you need any help." Haku said as she hopped on to the tree.

Zabuza moved ahead.

Naruto saw a group landing on the shore. They were very loud with how they were doing everything.

Zabuza pulled up his sword and threw it towards them. Beginning the fight. Naruto just stood there doing nothing as he had no reason to do anything. Especially after seeing the team consisted of his mother and twin sisters.

No he didn't hate them, nor did he like them, but they weren't losing. If they were losing he would have helped.

Haku was watching their fight, the sloppy jounin trying to take on his master who was paying the price for toying with his opponent. She decided to go to a closer position to help her master should he need it. While hoping to the next branch she saw something in the corner of her eyes. She whipped her head back as she knew she saw a cloak.

There stood a figure on the beach across from her was a cloaked figure. Every part of his body hidden under the cloak. Some red hair was poking from under the hood. Was he a relative of the red head fighting his master? How did she not detect his presence. He clearly saw her so why isn't he acting?

She must inform her master that this unknown figure might tip the balance, they need to be careful she thought as she went ahead to help her master.

Naruto just stood there looking and seeing the fight. He did notice that the girl had saw him, but it was irreversible. He stood as the duo ran away using the mist. He spared one last glance at the team as he too shunshined away.

 **With Team 7...**

Too many thoughts were going through the mind if Team 7. Who was that? And what they heard from locals he was a good guy. They why didn't he help them?

"Sensei, did you see the cloaked guy? I didn't see him until that ninja spoke about him and pointed at him." Ino said.

"No, I didn't see him. I didn't even sense him. He might be helpful to Wave, he might not be helpful to us though, Konoha has made a lot of enemies during the last three shinobi war." Kushina said.

"What are we going to do? We were useless. We weren't even able to help you mom." Hinako said looking at the ground.

"Don't worry. They won't be back for sometime. Although I missed his heart in the stab, it did do good damage to his lungs. It would be more or less one month before he strikes, that gives us enough time to train and get better." Kushina said.

"What about that cloaked ninja?" Naruko asked.

"We do nothing. He could be an ally or an enemy. But we will train ourselves as if he is the enemy just incase." Kushina said.

"Mom, did you notice he had red hair like an Uzumaki?" Hinako said.

"He could be. Then again he might not be an Uzumaki. It's quite easy to dye hair red. There's the fact that there are many non Uzumaki clan members have red hair like the Kazekage's Son." Kushina said trying to assure herself more than her daughters. After all her homeland was just across the sea.

"Mom, We are going to see the village." Naruko daid.

"Ok, Naruko. Be careful and remember to go to bed early, we will start training tomorrow." Kushina said waving to her daughters.

The two Namikaze twins and Ino headed out to the main square of the village. The square was very busy. People with torn up dresses selling and buying food. The only thing looking fresh in the shops was the fish and various types of aquatic plants. Any other vegetables looked days old. They were expensive as well. But nobody seemed interested in buying or eating them. Even some children were standing in front of a stool selling berries.

The group approached them. As they wanted to see the berries they had.

There were many berries. Yet none of them were the poisonous type. They knew how to collect their berries.

"Hello, little girl. How much for these berries?" Ino asked as she pointed to the bright red berries.

"5 copper coins for all of it." A girl of 7 said. As she showed five with her hands.

"Here you go. What's your name little girl?" Ino asked.

"I am Jinshu." The girl said as she took a berry from the stand and started eating it.

"Hi. Jinshu. Who taught you to pick berries? Did your mother teach you?" Hinako asked.

"No, Shinigami took my mom. Shinigami is evil, onii-chan told me, my onii-chan taught us how to get good berries." Jinshu said as she took another berry.

"Us? How many of you are there?" Naruko asked.

"UH... We are ah...4...no...5.?...no... Dante said 24 but... we are 25 kids." Jinshu said looking proud of herself.

"And is this onii-chan one of you?" Hinako asked.

"Yes onii-chan is the best. He is looking for some bad people now. He brings fish for us. He even gave me my birdie" Jinshu said as she showed them a wooden carving of a bird.

"Where can we find your onii-chan?" Asked Ino.

"Uh... I don't know, onii-chan goes to find bad people in the morning and comes back at night with lots of fish and berries and fruits and toys and sweets and even some *Yuk* vegetables." Jinshu said making sure to scrunch up her nose at vegetables.

"So can we meet onii-chan if we come at night?" Hinako asked.

"Uh... But onii-chan said to not tell anyone where we live. He said if the bad people finds out they will come and take us away. Are you bad people miss?" Jinshu asked.

"We are not bad people, we are here to help." Ino said.

"Oh ok. We live behind the..." She was interrupted by another girl who looked about 11.

"Don't tell them. They might take onii-chan away." The girl said.

"We won't take him. We just want to talk with him." Hinako said.

"Sorry but onii-chan said not to tell anyone." She said turning her face upwards.

"Hummph." Little Jinshu followed the same gesture as she too turned her face upwards with a pout.

"Okay. Thanks for the berries anyway." Ino said as she pulled her friends away from the stand as the kids couldn't be tricked.

"Something tells me this mysterious onii-chan is the hero Wave is talking about." Naruko said.

"No really? Dumbass." Hinako said.

"What did you say teme?" Naruko said.

Ino sighed and decided to look around by herself around Wave.

 **2 weeks later...**

It has been two gruelling weeks for the team as Kushina was training them from sunrise to sundown. But now things were calming down and with the probable attack coming close they decided to put patrols around Tazuna.

Today Ino was free for the most part. She got her training done this morning. She decided to venture out into the forest. After a while of blindly walking she reached a clearing filled with flowers and herbs. She saw a girl and a boy lying in the grass beside each other.

Were they lovers? Doesn't seem like it. Their bodies are not touching to which leads to the conclusion of them not being a couple. She decided to go back and not interrupt them.

"Hey. Won't you join us?" A voice made her stop.

She looked back. It seemed like the boy was calling for her. She decided to approach them. When she came close enough she saw the Boy had red hair and the girl was with black hair.

Her blood turned cold as she looked at them. The Cloaked guy and the Hunter Ninja look alike.

"Don't worry. We won't harm you. We are just enjoying the sun. If you join then all three teams with different objective will be here. Fun huh?" The red haired boy said.

Ino decided to sit down with them as if they were enemies she stood no chance alone.

The red haired boy closed his eyes. The breeze blew against his face making his red locks flow in a hypnotic manner. With both girls wary of the boy they both saw the intoxicating sight. With a massive blush both of them looked away. The only one with completely relaxed stature was the red haired boy.

"Why do you want us enemies to sit together?" Haku asked.

"Good question, but does it need an answer? We are not fighting right now. Isn't that enough of a reason?" The red haired boy said.

Haku looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Okay, okay. I told us to sit together for us to find a common ground. Maybe our goals might not be that different." The red haired boy said making them think.

"Till we find the common ground. We can enjoy the peace of this place till we find the solution." The red haired boy said.

"By the way, I am Ino, Ino Yamanaka." Ino said putting her hand forward.

Haku shook her hand and replied, " I am Haku. Haku of the Ice."

"And I am Shinro. Yeah, sorry but i can't tell you my real name as i have some past with Namikaze family." The red haired boy said.

"If you can't tell us you name how do we trust you?" Ino said looking irritated.

"You can't. It's your choice if you want to trust me or not." Red haired boy said.

They spent the rest of the day with small talks and enjoying the serenity of the clearing. Haku left after gathering herbs with the help of Naruto and an unwilling Ino. Ino and Naruto stayed a while longer until sun fell on the horizon. With that Ino also left.

Since then Ino and Haku both came to the clearing. Always enjoying each others presence in silence. The peaceful nature making foes into friends.

Days turned to weeks and weeks into days. Zabuza would attack any day now. With increase patrols on Tazuna at the nearly finished bridge, Ino had no time to visit the clearing.

Naruto was always on the bridge now alone again as Haku couldn't come too for the need of preparation to fight against the Konoha team. Naruto never did find the common ground he sought after. But he did find Gato's main hideout. Unfortunately the fat slime was not there.

 **Line Break...**

One morning Ino woke up to a very misty morning. One that seemed unnatural. Some shouting outside the house had woken her up.

Someone was screaming that he had seen demons on the bridge. She got up and got geared up and headed down to see the entire team up and ready.

Kushina saw her.

"Ino, guard Tsunami and her kid. Take them to city hall. Most of the people of the village are taking refugee there under the Cloaked Ninja." Kushina said.

"Naruko, you and Hinako will fight Haku, I will take care of Zabuza. We will bring Tazuna with us, so after we will need to come to the bridge after escorting Tsunami and her son, Ino." Kushina said.

"Hai sensei. Let's go Tsunami." Ino said as she grabed the little boy's hand and started pulling him with her towards the city hall.

"Ok. Team 7 move out." Kushina said as she, her twin daughters, and Tazuna ran towards the bridge.

On the bridge there was even heavier mist. They couldn't see beyond a few feet.

"So the Red Habanero is here. So is her brats." A voice that resembled to Zabuza.

"Aww aren't the kids cute? Now I can add two more heads to my collection." A new voice said.

Three figures slowly walked out of the mist. One was Zabuza looking like he was never injured. The other one was a girl. Most likely the hunter ninja. But the newcomer was a man with buffed up body with a short stature. He had a huge Scythe which was almost twice his own height. A scar ran down his face. He wore a scratched headplate with an O on it.

"Headhunter Jeriochi. Rank A on the listing. This will be hard. Girls, you take care of that girl. I will take two guys." Kushina said worried as two A rank shinobi will be hard to take down.

"You look worried Red." Zabuza commented.

"As if. You are the one worried if you needed to call for backup." Kushina retorted.

"I didn't call this weirdo. Gato wants wave at any cost so he hired two more ninja's." Zabuza said with a frown.

"Two, where's the other one then?" Kushina said looking around.

"You don't have to worry about him. He was hired to take down the cloaked ninja. I must admit he might be able to take both of us down." Zabuza said.

"Why are we waiting? I want those three heads. I have never had Red haired head in my collection before." The weirdo with grey hair said.

Without wait for an answer he charged at Kushina. Swinging the blade of Half moon shape in an arc ready to cut her in two from the middle. One of her signature Blue Shackles blocked the Blade but because of the half moon shape Kushina got cut on her waist. But she had no time to breathe as Zabuza's huge sword came at her with stabbing motion. She dodged.

But yet again she got no chance to attack as she was put on defensive by the scythe. The head hunter was swinging his blade and fast but he had no fixed movements it was always random. Forcing Kushina to keep on the defensive. Although she had Nine Shackles she could only make them do two tasks at the same time. With both Zabuza and Headhunter attacking her she had no chance to use them to attack.

She spared a glance at her daughters so see them badly wounded. The girl was using some kind of Ice Room to cage in Naruko and Hinako. Thankfully the girl seemed wounded to too. Guess they got a few hits in too. Her thoughts were cut short by Zabuza's blade coming near her throat forcing her to dodge.

"I don't think you can afford to lose focus red." Zabuza said once again swinging him blade.

 **With Naruto...**

Naruto stood in front of the City Hall fully geared up and for once his entire body ridden of cloaks. His fierce eyes were shining with purple vengeance. His body covered in Anbu armor. A Katana on his back. Left hand covered in bandages while right hand had mesh cuffs and armored gloved. He wore black boots contrary to shinobi sandals.

He saw Ino running towards him with a few people. He was about to greet her when he felt someone nearby. He dodges to the side. Where he was before now was a hole that was slowly getting bigger. He looked up to see a man on the rooftop. He never had seen or heard of anyone like him. He should really get his hands on a bingo book.

"Ino take everyone inside. Then guard the door of the City Hall. I will take care of this guy." Naruto said not once moving him eyes from his opponent.

"But Shinro, I can help." Ino said.

"You are helping by keeping the villagers safe." Naruto said still not moving his eyes from the guy.

A small girl came and pulled her towards the City Hall.

"Onii-chan is strong Onee-sama. And Why are you calling Onii-chan Shinro? He told me his name is Naruto." The kid said.

"Naruto... Where did I hear that name?" Ino thought to herself while entering the city hall.

Naruto waited till they were inside. It seemed the ninja was waiting for them to go inside too, as he dropped onto the street.

"So you are the infamous hero of wave. You don't look like much brat." The guy said.

"Come here and find out. " Naruto said taunting him.

"Where are my manners, I am Kouchi Mor. I am from the Village of Rogues." He said with a bow.

"Village of Rogues? Never heard of it." Naruto said bluntly.

"Well, we like to stay away from sight. Also the village isn!t stationary. It keeps moving. And the best way to keep it out of sight is to not talk about it." Kouchi said.

"You do realise that you told me right?" Naruto siad.

"Oh, yes, I did. Mainly cause you won't get the chance to talk about it after I am done with you." Kouchi said as he charged at Naruto with blinding speed.

A thin cut appeared on Naruto's cheek. Naruto was not ready for that kind of speed. The fighting with bandits couldn't prepare him for fights like this. Kouchi blurred again. Another cut appeared on Naruto, this time on his thigh.

"So much for being Hero of Wave." Kouchi said mocking Naruto.

Kouchi blurred again. A few more cuts appeared. Naruto couldn't keep taking damage like that. His opponent was playing with him. Naruto pulled out a kunai and stook the Swirling Tides Stance. Kouchi simply laughed and blurred. But Naruto was ready, he let his instincts do the work. He blocked a strike to his knee in the nick of time.

"You are predictable Kouchi." Naruto said as he stepped to the left dodging Kouchi's stabbing motion and back handed him hard enough to fly back and him a brick wall hard enough to break the wall.

Kouchi growled and did some hand signs. He spat out a clear liquid at Naruto. Naruto did the wise thing and dodged it.

The liquid splashed the ground melting the ground and making it cave in. Naruto charged in this time. But Kouchi had experience on his side as he dodged and stabbed Naruto.

It was a clean stab. No major damage but enough to cause some serious bleeding. But to the astonishment of Kouchi and relief of Naruto the Wound healed in front of them.

"Guess I can't afford to hold back" Naruto said as he blurred. Naruto was faster, a lot faster than Kouchi but he never learned to use that speed in battle because of the lack of battles. Naruto appeared beside Kouchi. Kouchi tried to sucker punch Naruto when he saw Naruto wasn't poised to strike.

But an orange blur smashed into him. Sending him through three buildings and two trees. He ended up lying on the forest bed with bleeding wounds. They were mostly flesh wounds thanks to his relief. He looked up to see Naruto standing there looking like a demon as nine orange Shackles with sharp pointed parts all. The ending of the Shackles looked like swords. (Imagine the shackles of POP The Two Thrones on Naruto's Back. Can anyone provide me that image a the pic for the story?)

"Guess their hopes weren't misplaced. But the world of shinobi is a hard place. " Kouchi said as he blurred. So did Naruto. The exchange ended up with Naruto getting stabbed in the gut.

Naruto withdrew to a safe distance and pulled out the kunaii but had to move as Kouchi did a jutsu that made it start raining acid. The trees started melting away. Each drop burned Naruto and he immediately healed. Which caised him a hell of an experience. He saw Kouchi standing there taking no damage. The scakles charge in Naruto trying to end this fast. But Kouchi just danced around them and stabbed Naruto again.

But this time Naruto used the close distance to Punch him hard. Kouchi spewed a glob of blood as he was thrown though a few tree. He tried to stand up but his body wouldn't obey. What is happening? He stood up with a lot of effort.

He looked to see Naruto holding a small blank paper. He pulled up his shirt with enough effort to make him breathe harder. There was a very very small seal on his stomach. It was very intricate.

"You think you have won?" Kouchi said with and insane grin.

"The acid rain. It will now go to the village and kill everyone that you tried to protect." Kouchi said as the Acid Rain Cloud moved towards the village.

"You poor misinformed fool. If I kill you the Jutsu will simply vanish. So say your last prayers." Naruto said as he pulled out a New Kunai.

"Guess, that teaches me to be cocky and arrogant. Hah, Kouchi the Melting Ninja got taken down because of overconfidence." Kouchi started saying more but Naruto pushed the Kunai into his heart.

"That takes care of that." Naruto said as he picked the dead body up and tree hopped towards the bridge.

 **With Kushina and the Twins...**

The battle has been going on for an hour now. And it seemed like they were going to lose. Zabuza and Jeroichi proved too much for her to handle. Oh how low she has fallen from her prime. But she can't make the same mistake twice. She needs to give the twins a chance to escape. Both of them together seemed to be on par with the enemy ninja girl. All three of them seemed exhausted.

Thing can't end here like this.

"Give up red it's over. I will make sure your and your kids' deaths are quick and fast." Zabuza said to the woman.

"No I will not give up. I won't. " Kushina said pulling herself up and putting her Katana in front of her.

She charged at them once again. The mad man hit her with the butt of the Scythe. Kushina fell down on her back. She was beyond her limit. Jeroichi sat on her breasted as he got ready to carve her head out. The Scythe was nearing her.

With one last effort she looked towards the girls and said, "Run."

The girls did run but towards their mother. Time seemed to slow down for them. They won't be able to reach in time. They won't be able to save their mother.

But all of a sudden a booted feet kicked Jeroichi away. It was the cloaked man. His back were turned towards them. On his shoulder was a dead body. The 4th enemy ninja maybe?

He dumped the body on the cold hard stone of the bridge.

"Hello Zabuza." Cloaked but now not so cloaked ninja spoke.

"Brat, I am surprised that you were able to take him down. He could have made some kages run for money." Zabuza said looking impressed.

"I guess he made a mistake by underestimating me and paid the ultimate price." Naruto said.

"So now you are gonna fight us too, kid?" Zabuza said.

"Hopefully no. You see while I was raiding Gato's base I saw his logs. He was hiring a lot of bandits and rogue shinobi. To kill the four of you. He had no intention to pay the high amount you charged him." Naruto said.

"But I can pay you. I know that you are gathering funds for Kiri Rebellion Faction. I will join the rebellion to help too." Naruto added.

"So will you withdraw?" Naruto asked with his hands on his Katana.

"Easy there Kid. We withdraw. I have no intention of working when I am not getting paid." Zabuza said.

"What about you?" Naruto looked behind Zabuza towards the creepy dude.

"I came here for redheads and I will get their head. I won't mind the black head there either." The weirdo said pointing at Haku.

"Zabuza, can you get rid of the guy?" Naruto asked politely.

Zabuza swung his sword. Decapitating the creep.

"I didn't even like this weirdo. And for him to even think about Haku." Zabuza said.

A clapping from the other side of the bridge alerted them to the presence of a small band of bandit. And in front of them stood freaking Gato.

"Well, I was right in thinking you trash couldn't get the job done. But I have some real men who don't wait." Gato said pointing to the band if misfits.

"Well hello there over inflated balloon. Thanks for saving me the trouble of finding you. Now I can rid this place of you." Naruto said.

"Bring me those four bitches. After I have had my turn you can have them. And get rid of the other two." Gato said.

"Yaaahhhhhh" The band of bandits charged.

"Don't worry, I will take care of them." Naruto said as he started walking towards the bandits without waiting for a reply.

Nine different shackles rose. They sliced and diced till only mincemeat and Gato remained. Naruto approached Gato and put a shackle in his gut. Not wanting to hear his indecent babbling. But he didn't end him. He left his there on the bridge with a big hole on his gut. He slowly bled out.

Team 7 saw it all. Finally seeing Gato dead made them realise how exhausted they were and they fainted no longer able to keep up conscience.

Team 7 was taken in by the villagers for treatment.

Naruto said goodbyes to the villagers after the battle. As he had to move on. It was a tearful goodbye. The street kids hung onto him trying to convince him to stay. They didn't let go until he promised to visit again. Things got even more tearful when Naruto told the kids about a house he built in the forest for them.

Naruto gave hope to the Wave. And the bridge was named after that hope. The Hope Bridge, a new door of infinite hope for the people of wave.

Naruto left through the same bridge with his once enemies. Zabuza, Haku and Naruto. They left to bring peace to another place.

 ** _Okay. I just updated the chap into a beta read one. Now i saw a review telling me in this story Naruto forgave his family. Where do you see it? Naruto wanted to save wave so did his family. So he worked with them from the shadows. When the work was done he left. Where did you see a happy family reunion?_** ** _God. My hands hurt. Taking a small break after this. And please no more flames withouts points. I would like to know my mistakes but don't go saying I did stuff the wrong way. I did right. The right i wanted not the right you wanted so I don't want to hear anything about it._**


	6. Red Demon of Mist

Hey guys. It's Bolt here. Yeah it's been sometime. I just got a new job. Which is taking about 8 to 9 hours of my day. I am not getting much time to write. But I will give you guys something to read, don't worry. But the updates will be slower till I cope up with job life. Expect Chapter once a month or two from now on. But cause of the long chapter I will try to make the chapter longer too.

Now for the votes.

Mei: 13.

Koyuki: 10.

Fem Haku: 9.

Ino: 16.

Kurotsuchi: 5.

Yugito: 2.

Fem Sauke: 9.

Samui: 1.

Ryuzetsu: 4.

So the winner is Ino. I will have to find a reason and a way to bring them together. I am sorry if you guys were expecting some other pairing.

Chapter 6: The Demon Reborn.

The Mist Rebel ninjas and Naruto left to get things settled in mist. After all Naruto would not call Konoha home. So he needed to find a place to call home. Maybe the Mist could be his home.

But he left behind two heart broken sisters and one livid mother. After the battle Team 7 members were unconscious. By the next morning they woke up. But it was too late. Naruto was gone.

Kushina and the girls were inconsolable as they saw Naruto's broken, torn apart body on Minato's hands. But they saw Naruto alive and well. And it seemed he cares less for them. Naruto didn't worth them a single goodbye.

After they woke up it was a rush. All three members of the Namikaze family rushed to the bridge to find the tracks of Naruto. But it was all gone as the villagers held a festival on the bridge to celebrate the freedom they found.

But they didn't lose hope. If they could reach Konoha fast enough then Minato could send search parties to mist. So they rushed back to pack up their stuff to leave.

But Ino was different. She never had the prespective the Namikaze family had. She knew only the boy she met on the flower fields. She also realised that he seemed different from most ninja. Much kinder.

But his kindness knew bounds. He doesn't even consider himself a part of the Namikaze family. He had learned how to survive this cruel and decietful ninja world. She thought as she packed her things.

What would have happened if he was still in Konoha? Would she be friends with him? Or would she ignore him like everyone else? The answer would be the latter. She always went with the flow after all.

But it seems going with the flow is not always better. Had someone changed the flow then Naruto would still be a Konaha Citizen. But she made a promise to herself. She will help whoever needs help even if it meant going against the flow.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her sensei calling to her to pack up faster.

Team 7 rushed back to Konoha like a demon was on their tail. They didn't even check in with the Eternal Chunin at the gates. Making the Chunin believe it was something emergency. They decided to call anbu to escort them to Hokage.

Team 7 rushed towards the Hokage tower. Flanked on the each side with 2 anbus.

Kushina barged in and spoke,

''MINATO,NARUTOISSTILLALIVEWENEEDTOFINDHIM.''

''Calm down, Kushina-hime. What happened tell me slowly.'' Minato said.

Although Minato for a second thought someone was attacking his office, he managed to calm down seeing Kushina as frantic as she was.

"Naruto. He is alive. I saw him. He is so big and grown up." Kushina said tearing up.

"Are you sure you saw him. You are probably hallucinating. We need to go to a therapist again." Minato said looking worried.

"No dad. We saw him too. He looked different. But it was Naruto." Naruko said.

"I saw him too, dad." Hinako nodded along with her sister.

"No you didn't. You probably saw someone who looked like him. The Naruto we knew, died that day. He was killed by the bear. And his body turned to ash in front of me. I was there. I saw it with my own eyes. Stop bring up the pains of the past. Naruto is dead. There is no but, or in there." Minato yelled at them looking very angry.

"Minato, I saw him. And he fought against our enemy. So he was not a hallucination. He looked at us I saw him. He knew us. But he hates us. He went to mist with Zabuza." Said Kushina looking very hurt.

"Wait Zabuza? You could take him easily. What happened." Minato asked.

"Yes, the C-rank mission turned into an A-rank mission. Zabuza was our enemy. We were able to defeat him first time because he underestimated us. But he was able to escape." Hinako said.

"Why didn't you rush them?" Minato asked.

"Because there was another ninja. I was already wounded. So we decided not to go after them. We didn't know it was Naruto then." Kushina said.

"It was not Naruto. Stop it Kushina. Just stop." Minato said looking destroyed.

"You know as well as I do. Bodies simply doesn't turn into ash. He used to learn ninja techniques behind our back. Maybe he did some Jutsu to go to a safe place." Kushina said.

"What safe place? Where would he find a safe place when he didn't have any friends. Not to mention there is no chance of doing a jutsu after he was found because he was dead." Minato yelled once again.

"Minato you know well enough that there are many Jutsus that are capable of reviving recently dead. So are many teleportation jutsu." Kushina said.

"Fine. I will send out a recon. If they don't find anything then no more of this nonsense. And it won't be a retrieval mission. Just basic recon and retreat. God knows that if by some chance that was Naruto, he doesn't want us." Minato said sighing.

"Anbu, Get me Team 8. Tell them I have a mission for them." Minato said.

"Minato, Zabuza is with them. Team 8 is still unexperienced." Kushina said.

"And thats why I will send Inu Anbu with them." Minato said.

"Now, remember to give me the written report. Team 7 you are dismissed." Minato once again said.

Kushina and the 3 genins left the room. Each having their own thoughts. Yet the thoughts revolved around the same boy.

Somewhere in Kiri...

Naruto along with Zabuza and Haku were walking through the dense forest trying to find one of the rebel camps.

But with no luck. It has been two days yet they haven't seen or semsed a single person.

"Stop. I sense someone." Naruto said.

"Is it an enemy?" Zabuza asked.

"No, you moron. I can sense chakra signatures. Unless I met them before and know of them then I would be able to tell you if they are allies or enemies." Naruto replied snarkily.

"It just means you are useless." Zabuza said.

"Zabuza-sama, please stop. Naruto-san where are they?" Haku asked.

"I sensed them that way. It seems they aren't moving." Naruto said pointing to the left.

"Let's see what is that way." Zabuza said menacingly.

"Zabuza, no killing. If we go there, we go there for info only." Naruto said.

"Shut up, brat. Who made you the leader." Zabuza said.

"Zabuza-sama, we need the information." Haku said.

"Fine. Haku. But the next guy I find I kill." Zabuza said.

"No wonder you are called Demon of the Mist." Naruto said.

The trio approached the chakra source silently. They saw 3 chunins sitting under a tree. They were having lunch.

Fortunately for the team they were talking amongst themselves allowing them to get some info without even trying.

"This war isn't going so well. So many of us dead." One of them said.

"There is no garantee we will see peace after the war. The other ninja villages might attack us after the war when we are weakened." The 2nd guy said.

"Future is far. Let's think about now. Do you think we can win this one?" The 3rd one said.

"Of course we will. We have something to fight for." The 1st one said.

"Fighting for something doesn't guarantee a win. You saw how powerful Yagura was. That attack 3 months ago was a complete failure. Yagura alone drove us all back." The 3rd one replied.

"That was just one set back. Don't lose hope." The 2nd guy said.

"I don't even know why I am on the rebels side. I am no Kekkai Genkai holder. Maybe I should have joined Yagura." The 3rd one said.

"Hahahaha... Don't let the others hear that. They will rather take your head than taking chance of you not defecting." Zabuza said coming out of the shadows.

The 3 chunins got up and held a kunaii on their hand. Ready to retaliate should it be needed.

"Calm down. We mean you no harm." Naruto said waving his empty hands in front of him.

"I know him, He is Zabuza. That is one of the legendary swords. Butcher's Sword or something." The 3rd one said.

"Yeah. I remember. He was banished from Kiri for attempted assassination on Mizukage." The 1st one said.

"Guess. I am still famous around here." Zabuza said showing his fang like teeth.

"More like a scary story for kids. Demon of the Mist. Yup, definitely sounds like a Kid's scary bedtime story." Naruto said.

"Brat, you are really getting on my nerve now." Zabuza said.

"Why are you here? Did that madman Mizukage hire you?" The 1st one said.

"Only he is mad enough to hire a demon like you." The 2nd one said.

"We are just looking for the rebel camp, Ninja-sama." Haku said.

"Hah. As if we would get tricked so easily to give out our camp location." The 2nd one said.

"You are probably the recon team for Yagura. He is probably trying to mount an attack on us." The 3rd one said.

"Ow wow. You are so wise and intelligent." Naruto said acting impressed.

"See. We caught you. I knew you were Yagura supporters." The 3rd one said.

"Hahahahaaa... You guys are idiots. Of we were enemies then we would have tortured you till you told ua the location." Naruto said.

"Do you really take us for fools?" The 2nd one said.

"No. But if we have to torture you. We have a specialist who can do some things with needles. Really really big Needles." Naruto said pointing at Haku who pulled out some huge needles.

"Never mind that we could have killed you any moment. You didn't even know that we were there." Zabuza said.

"Fine but you must give us your weapons." Finally the first one said.

"Do you realise we are ninjas. We don't need weapons to harm you, we have our chakra for that. And I don't think that guy will ever give his sword." Naruot said pointing at Zabuza who was hugging his sword.

"Plus if your army can't take us three on then the rebels are pathetic. " Naruto added seeing them hesitate.

"Fine. Come with us." The 1st one said.

The Group of six walked into a clearing. It was a clear grassland with no camp in sight. The 1st one turned around.

"I am going to go get one of my superiors. I don't have the authority to just waltz into camp with 3 unknown ninjas." The 1st one said.

"Go on. In the Mean time we will get some training in. Been itching to fight Zabiza here." Naruto said pointinf at Zabuza.

"You two, keep an eye on these three." The 1st one said.

"Yes. Of course." The remaining chunin chorused together.

The 1st chunin started tree hopping away.

"So, I guess it's time to get training done." Naruto said.

"Indeed." Zabuza said with a feral smile.

With the Lone Chunin...

The chunin sped towards his destination. He was thinking about the two idiots he left behind. What if those three really were enemies, will those two be able to handle them...? Who was he kidding. One of them is Demon of the Mist. They would definitely lose.

He needed to hurry. He sped up more. When he saw the rebel camp he slowed down. He signed entry and went to the camp commander.

But he was blocked by guards in front of the commanders tent.

"You are not allowed in right now." The guard said.

"But I need to see the commander right now." The chunin desperately said.

"He is busy with matters much more serious than yours. Leave." The gaurd said.

"Atleast tell him that I am here." The chuninp pleaded worried about his comrades.

"There is no need. Go back to your duty ninja." The guard said.

"You don't understand it's really important." The chunin said.

"Still not allowed inside." The guard said.

"Stand down." A feminine voice came from inside the tent.

A slender hand removed the cape blocking the tent entrance. The red hair shined brightly to the sun. With a figure that will make any woman jelous a woman came out.

"Mei-sama forgive me for not being able to get rid of this pest." The guard said.

"Shut up, ninja. The chunin told you, it was very important. He could have been a scout who came to warn us about an attack." Mei said.

"I agreed with Mei-sama. That was very irresponsible of you. Refrain from doing that again."A masculine voice said.

"So what is it Momotaro? What is so important that you had to rush in." Mei asked.

"Mei-sama, Shinzo-sama forgive my insolence. But Zabuza Momochi seeks audience with you. And demands to come to the camp." The chunin said.

" Zabuza? He was the spark that ignited the flames of rebelion. But he left after his failed attempt. We don't know where his alliegence lies." Shinzo said.

"Zabuza senpai is back. Guess we will only find out when we talk to him. Take us to him." Mei said.

"Hai Mei-sama follow me." The chunin said as he led them to the clearing. Or what used to be a clearing.

The entire clearing filled to the brim with grass was now like a war zone. It seemed as if two armies fought here. Holes here, burnt land there.

The chunin approached his comrades who looked like that had seen ghost.

They saw a red haired boy lying on the ground heavily wounded. Zabuza was kneeling on the ground not far from him.

There was a girl too resting against a tree. She looked least hurt between the three.

"What happened here?" The chunin asked his comrades.

They pointed in the direction of the clearing.

Unlike most of the clearing that part was covered in blood. Small holes and dents making pools of blood. Limbs scattered all around. A head here. A leg there.

"I think I can summarize what happened. The Loyalists knew you were here. They wanted to do a sneak attack. But they faced a demon in battle. Zabuza." Shinzo said.

"Hahahaha... Gaki did most of the work. The demon name would suit him better. With his red hair,deadly shackles and aura he truly is a demon." Zabuza said.

"You weren't too bad old man. But you gotta step up the game or I will catch onto you in no time." The blonde boy said.

"How many were there?" Mei asked.

"About a 100." The wnd Chunin said.

"A hubdred dead by three people?!" Shinzo said.

"So Mei-chan does this prove my loyalty or do I need to kill a hundred more?" Zabuza said.

"No need. Take them to the infirmary. With 100 ninjas dead this island will be easy to take over. There should be only 50 more ninjas and about 100 bandits left." Mei said.

"As you say Mei-sama." Shinzo said.

The three chunin picked them up. Zabuza was heavier to Shinzo needed to give a hand in his case.

And thus the legend of The Red Demon legend began.

I am really sorry for the long wait. But it will be like this from now on. This new job is bullocks. I don't get much free time. When I do I usually play ganes on PC. I am a big fan of Rainbow Six Siege. If anyone wants to add me on Uplay my id is Bolt-X_Trin .I usually play on Seas server.


End file.
